Arisu
by NadeshikoHokage
Summary: Erase una vez un pequeño sueño que no queria desaparecer. Penso y penso hasta que tubo un plan. Harry Potter era un niño totalemnte normal que para no lamentar estar vivo decidio convertirse en la quinta Alicia Para el foro Anteiku


**Bien, este es una especie de adaptación pero también crossover entre Harry Potter y Alicia en el Pias de las Maravillas. Pero también con un toque de mi cosecha y Los sacrificios Humanos de Alicia.**

 **Espero no haberlo hecho muy confuso.**

 **Solo para explicar, según tengo entendido en el contexto de la historia la "verdadera Alicia" es aquella destinada a salvalos a todos.**

 **Advertencia: Este fic participa en el reto temático de Abril: Crossover vs Adaptacion del foro Anteiku.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

* * *

 _ **Capitulo Unico: ¿Quieres ser Alicia?**_

La vida para Harry Potter nunca fue como un cuento de hadas con final Disney en el que todo siempre acaba bien para el protagonista, el malvado recibe su merecido y todos vivieron felices por siempre.

¿Por qué? Qué bueno que lo preguntas. Porque para su desgracia esto se llama "Vida real" ¿Te suena conocido? Bueno, si aún no sabes de lo que estoy hablando te sugiero que dejes ver tantas películas de princesas en sus castillos y te concentres de una vez en los problemas mundiales.

Volviendo a nuestra historia. La vida para este niño de tan solo 10 años se basaba en la rutina, la fatalidad de lo imprevisto, y de alguna manera también del inminente orden y lo cotidiano.

Aunque Harry Potter era todo menos un niño "ordinario". Su vida era como la de cualquier niño huérfano que vive con sus tíos que… no lo quieren ver ni en fotografía.

Si, exacto. Este era hace una vez un niño huérfano que nunca probo la sopa de mama en los momentos difíciles, que nunca conto con la ayuda de papa para hacer la tarea y que nunca tuvo un hermanito con el cual hacer travesuras.

Esta era hace una vez un chico que creció con los Dursley esperando que algo magnifico pasara. Pero nunca paso.

Y este el fin de nuestra historia.

¿Sigues sin estar conforme?

Bien, pues Harry Potter era un niño que era molestado por su primo y despreciado por sus tíos. Fue creciendo bajo una escalera tratado como un sirviente.

Este niño no se daba por vencido pero ya estaba cansado.

Harry comenzó a soñar. Pues soñar no le hacía daño a nadie.

Todas las noches, a las ocho en punto el niño de ojos verdes y cabello castaño se acostaba en su intento de cama y se ponía a divagar en el hermoso mundo de los sueños. Pasillos y pasillos llenos de puertas que conducían a un sueño y a otro.

Visito todos los mundos creados por la mente del hombre.

Entonces comenzó a soñar con lo que ningún ser humano a vivido para contar. Comenzó a soñar con el llamado País de las Maravillas.

Y aquí es donde comienza la verdadera historia…

¿Te atreves entrar…. Al País de las Maravillas?

.

.

.

Como todos los días dieron las ocho en punto. La familia Dursley se sentó en la mesa del comedor a degustar el manjar que la señora Petunia había preparado. Ya que al otro día era fin de semana la familia se podía desvelar viendo el maratón de House.

Pero un inquilino aprovechaba la tranquilidad de la casa para poder ir al lugar en donde sus sueños se volvían realidad sin precio alguno. Harry Potter se preparaba para sumergirse en el más dulce de los sueños, bajo algunas mantas y con su cabeza reposando en su almohada cerro los ojos…

Cuando los volvió a abrir se encontró con El Conejo, que era una especie de guía para conducir a las diferentes puertas de los sueños. Mundos enteros, vidas completas, historias enterradas…. Todo en una sola noche.

-Tic tac, tic tac. —Le dijo a Harry enseñándole su reloj de plata—El tiempo es oro muchacho, solo dime a que puerta quieres entrar.

Harry se lo pensó por algunos segundos… Hasta que su vista se posó en una puerta de caoba con bordes bañados en oro y una agila en el tope. Nunca había visto aquella puerta…

-¿Es un sueño nuevo?—pregunto refiriéndose a la puerta de caoba. El conejo no le respondió, solo volvió a decir "tic tac, tic tac"

-Quiero entrar a esa…- dijo con los ojos brillándole de emoción. El conejo lo guio hasta que le dio una de las muchas llaves que tenía y se retiró por donde había entrado dejando al muchacho algo confundido.

Trato de meter la llave en la puerta pero no podía… Volvió a tratar pero era muy pequeña. Entonces vio en el suelo una botella que decía "Bébeme"

Hizo lo que el cartel decía… En unos pocos minutos fue del tamaño de un ratón… y se dio cuenta de que había una puerta más pequeña. Volvió a intentar meter la llave en la cerradura y … Se abrió con un seco click.

 _ **Érase una vez un sueño muy pequeño. Nadie sabía quién lo había creado. Era un sueño pequeño e insignificante. Un sueño que muy posiblemente iba a desaparecer….**_

Al abrirse la puerta Harry pudo ver una pradera con hierva amarilla creciendo por todos lados, no había rastro de población o de algún ser vivo. Volteo al otro lado y había un ocaso que parecía tener las declaraciones de todos los viajeros sedientos. Y así el escenario volvía a cambiar y cambiar presentado diversos paisajes y tiempos.

El niño decidió seguir por un camino que llevaba a algo que parecía ser una tundra. A sus lados se alzaban, orgullosas, las flores más grandes que cualquier niño podría haber imaginado jamás. Con una gran gama de colores y diferentes olores.

Harry pasó en medio de todas ellas admirando su belleza.

-¿En serio eres tu Alicia?—pregunto una de ellas mirándolo con desconfianza.

 _ **El pequeño sueño pensó una noche; "No quiero desaparecer así, ¿Cómo hare que la gente sueñe conmigo?"**_

 _ **El pequeño sueño pensó y pensó…**_

El pequeño Harry Potter se quedó aturdido al oír que la flor hablaba, y no solo ella. A su alrededor diversas flores comenzaron a comentar porque era o no Alicia como si fuera lo más importante en el mundo.

-¡Yo soy Harry Potter! No soy Alicia—dijo alzando la voz para que lo escucharan. ¿Cómo se les podía ocurrir que EL iba a tener nombre de una mujer?

Una de las flores se irguió en todo su esplendor y miro al chico como si fuera poca cosa.

-Obviamente no eres Alicia. No puedes estar aquí.—le dijo con voz áspera.—Alicia es la única persona con derecho a estar en este lugar….

-¡Traidor!

-¡Ya decía yo que no era Alicia!

Comentarios como esos se comenzaron a escuchar por todos lados haciendo que Harry se encogiera en su lugar.

-Tic tac, tic tac—el conejo blanco se presentó ante ellos con su reloj en mano. De repente todos guardaron silencio. –El tiempo corre joven Potter. Decida si es o no es Alicia.

 _ **Hasta que finalmente se le ocurrió una idea. "Hare que la gente se pierda en mi interior y crearan su mundo dentro de mi"**_

-Yo ya les dije que no soy Alicia- dijo Harry. Entonces las flores se quedaron tan quietas como en el inicio y el conejo negó con la cabeza como si estuviera decepcionado.

-Pensé que esta vez si iba a ser la Alicia correcta—se dijo a sí mismo.

Condujo a Harry por algunos pasajes hasta que de un momento a otro el conejo se echó a correr y Harry para no perderse fue tras él. Lo siguieron atravesando los diversos escenarios. Pero el conejo salto a un hoyo en la tierra.

El niño se paró en el borde calculando que tan largo era el túnel. Mala idea. Se cayó al hoyo por su peso. Parecía que nunca iba a acabar de caer. En sus oídos se colaba un sonido de un piano o un órgano… Una melodía malévola que le helaba la sangre*

A su lado pasaban cosas como sillas, mesas preparadas para él te, cojines, sillones…

Hasta que de un momento a otro aterrizo de boca en la tierra, o mejor dicho… En el pasto…

Miro a su al redor y no reconocía el lugar. Estaba en una especie de bosque… y no había señales del conejo blanco con el reloj.

Le pareció escuchar un llanto. Así que se armó de valor y comenzó a caminar entre los árboles, después de minutos de caminata encontró a un niño encorvado con su cabello obscuro cubriéndole la cara.

El llanto parecía no ser humano, provenir de lugares nunca vistos por un vivo.

 _ **La primera Alicia estaba llena de valor, con espada en mano se adentró en aquel país, incontables fueron las pérdidas que causo, dejando detrás solo un sendero carmesí.**_

El niño levanto su vista hacia Harry, lo miraba con dejes de esperanza.

-Antes todo estaba calmado… Pensé que podría seguir así por bastante tiempo. – le dijo con voz rota—Pero la guerra fue más y ella perdió su razón… Me vi obligado a condenarla por no cumplir su parte del trato.

Harry lo miraba sin comprender de qué hablaba.

-Y así siguió ocurriendo. Cada vez que más poder se les daba perdían la razón más rápido. Ocurrió tragedia tras tragedia—lo miro—Entonces, dime… ¿Tu eres Alicia? ¿La verdadera Alicia?

Harry se vio tentado a decirle que sí lo era. Pero solamente negó con la cabeza…

-Puedes serlo. Harry Potter. Puedes salvar a este mundo que está a punto de colapsar. – Dijo con desesperación – Si me dices que intentaras ser Alicia… ¿Lo puedes intentar por favor?

Sus ojos imploraban que lo intentara… Y ¿Por qué no? Solo era un sueño...

-Está bien…- la voz le salió temblorosa—Intentare ser Alicia.

Solo esas palabras bastaron para que el niño se calmara… Asintió con la cabeza y se retiró…. Con una torcida sonrisa en el rostro.

Se sentó en un árbol y junto a el apareció un gato rosa con una gran sonrisa.

-Veamos si esta Alicia está al nivel. —comentó en niño riendo.

 _ **Esa Alicia en el bosque se perdió. En castigo a sus pecados encerrada se quedó. Arboles cubrieron toda forma de escapar… Nadie sabe si vivió, murió, donde estará.**_

Harry comenzó a caminar por el bosque. Su mano le comenzó a doler, cuando la vio tenia tatuada una figura, mejor dicho un extraño sombrero con cascabeles…

Sin prestarle mucha atención siguió hasta toparse con un sendero rojo que olía a putrefacción. Se tapo la mano y siguió caminando. Se topo al poco rato una escena de un ejercito, una mujer de cabellera café y traje carmesí comandaba un ejército que perdía terreno poco a poco. De repente un niño se le acercó, tenia los ojos tapados con el flequillo pero su sonrisa adornaba toda su cara.

Comenzaron a hablar. La mujer arrojo la espada y el niño se marchó. Harry también se fue de la escena sin ver que al final la mujer comenzaba a matar a todos dejado un camino rojo, al final al llegar al prado del bosque los troncos comenzaron a moverse y formaron una jaula a su alrededor.

Los cadáveres de los inocentes que había matado con su espada yacían a sus pies.

Pronto Harry llego a un pueblo tranquilo con gente de caras tristes…

 _ **La segunda Alicia tenía una hermosa voz. Lleno con su dulce canto el extraño país. El bello sonido a aquella Alicia enloqueció. Tanta música arruino a la pobre infeliz.**_

Vio la escena de una casa en ruinas y un señor de cabello azul que cantaba a los escombros. En poco tiempo llego un niño que le sonreía y parecía decirle algo importante. El señor se paro y en su mano aprecio un rombo azul…

La escena cambio y ahora era una plaza en la cual el hombre cantaba y la gente se comenzaba a interesar. Harry también esta vez se fue demasiado pronto pues no alcanzo a ver como la feliz escena se convertía en una donde el hombre tomaba la pistola de un policía y se disparaba a la cabeza manchando los pétalos de una rosa.

 _ **Esa Alicia quiso una rosa cortar. Mas su fiel amante al verla no se pudo controlar. Florecieron en su pecho rosas carmesí. Que tragedia amar y estar destinada a morir.**_

Cada vez que abría una puerta se encontraba en un escenario diferente que por alguna extraña razón le provocaba mas miedo que el anterior… Solo quedaban dos puertas por visitar. Una verde con un trébol en el centro y la otra era una puerta amarilla dividida a la mitad con el pedazo de un corazón en cada una de ella.

No se decidía entrar a ninguna. Hasta el fondo se encontró con una puerta blanca con el símbolo de un gracioso sombrero con tres cascabeles. Abrió la puerta.

Se encontró con que estaba en una especie de pub llamada "El Caldero Chorreante" … entro.

Todos lo comenzaron a felicitar y preguntar si el era Harry Potter, el niño que sobrevivió. El no entendía de que hablaban…

Pero poco a poco le fueron explicando quien era realmente… Hasta que el recordó que solo era un sueño…

En una esquina de la taberna se encontraba el conejo blanco con el reloj en la mano. Recordándole a Harry que su tiempo hacia tic tac.

Pero tal vez el se preferia quedar en ese mundo…

Mala decisión.

Porque después de todo, el era… La quinta Alicia.


End file.
